Three Little Words
by DrabbitDragonLord
Summary: Celebrating Snoggletog was a grand Viking tradition filled with holiday spirit and family. For Hiccup, it was the perfect opportunity to say those three little words to his girlfriend. *One-shot*


Hello everyone :). So I am here with a simple, fluffy one-shot for some Hiccstrid feels.

And yes, I know it's way passed the holidays, but I figured it's a good setting for our favourite couple to share feelings ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Three Little Words_

One of the best things about Snoggletog was the sense of warmth.

Sure, the snow outside the Great Hall hailed louder than a Screaming Death's roar, but the warm walls of the structure protected all of the dragons and Hairy Hooligans. The burning fire in the middle of the large room burned quietly as the Vikings drank games and sang songs together. The dragons sneaked at the untouched and finished meals while the children ran around the adults and the teenagers flirted with each other.

It was the perfect night to say it. Those three small words.

Snoggletog was a time for celebrating life and just being together with your family and friends. The exact history of Snoggletog was very foggy, but as far as the Hairy Hooligans were concerned, their ancestors came up with the holiday to relax and celebrate life with the entire village. And why wouldn't they? The village was like a big family (although there were those who hated them more than the rest). Plus, it was a great way to let off steam, sort of like Dragon Racing (and the annual Regatta from before).

"C'mon, Hiccup! Tell her!" Fishlegs whispered. "You've been wanting to for weeks now!"

Hiccup bit his bottom lip nervously. The contents of the jug in his hands began to spur onto the floor due to his shaking hand.

This was Dragon Master, after all. He wasn't scared of anything. He fought the Red Death, for crying out loud! He defeated Dagur the Deranged, and fought against the Outcasts and Alvin the Treacherous. And let's not forget he and Toothless killed the Red Death single-handed! Facing the Red Death was easier than walking up to the only girl whom he cared about deeply. And spurring those tiny words... well, they got stuck in his throat. Choking him and causing him to sweat on his neck.

But oh, this was scary. By a _long_ shot.

He sat with the other Dragon Riders at one of the tables in the Great Hall. Fishlegs and the twins sat across from Hiccup and Snotlout, whom was sitting at Hiccup's right. In most times, Astrid would have sat with them, but her brothers were visiting Berk and she was spending time with them.

Snotlout laughed, holding a jug or ale. "Is Dragon Master _scared_?"

Hiccup knocked over his shorter cousin. "Shut up, _Snotface_." Yes, he used Snotlout's childhood nickname, but Snotlout was such a child sometimes. "And I;m not scared."

"It's _just_ Astrid. You _scared_ of her?" Snotlout taunted.

Fishlegs released a loud chuckle. "Like you could muster the nerves to ask Astrid out, Snot."

Snotlout looked offended, which was a change. He always had a pompous smirk on his face, like he was the Chief or something. "Hey! I'd never come through my dear, dear younger cousin," Snotlout wrapped his hand around Hiccup's shoulders, "and his girlfriend."

Hiccup's patience, as thin as they were, began to thin even more. Snotlout always told this joke around his family, just to show he was somehow better than him. Hiccup happened to be six months older than Snotlout, thank you very much. "Just because I've only had four birthdays, it does not mean I'm four years old."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut snickered, which eventually turned into a full chain of laughing fits. Fishlegs fought hard not to laugh as well.

"It's really not that funny," Hiccup groaned.

Ruffnut wiped apparent tears that ran down her face. "You're right. It's _hilarious_!"

"Real mature, you guys," Hiccup said, sarcastically.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes. "Ignore them, Hiccup. Just go up to her and say it." He smiled submissively.

Surprisingly, Hiccup was feeling a little more confident. He could trust on Fishlegs with anything, since both boys were intellectual of many things. Namely dragons, but no one knew more of a Gronkle than Fishlegs Ingerman.

Hiccup breathed in and stood up, taking a slow step.

He could do this. Step. He could _do_ this. Step. He could go up to her, and tell her these three words- and… and… look like a total _idiot_! Damn, this was really nerve-wracking. Why... why couldn't he just go up to her and just say those words?

Toothless released a growl of annoyance. With his head, he shoved Hiccup ahead, causing Hiccup to knock into someone.

"Hey! What's the big- oh, Hiccup. Hi."

Hiccup groaned, as his contents leaked all over his suit. _That's worse than Toothless' saliva_. He looked up and gaped.

Just as he did at five years old, he stared in bewilderment of the woman in front of him. A beautiful Valkyrie with golden blonde hair tied in a single braid, and eyes of sapphire stood before him. Was it just him, or did she look even more beautiful wearing a red shirt as oppose to her signature blue? Either way, the way she was staring back at him in utmost confusion (not to mention the ray of light shining down on her), it was beautiful to him.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, hi Astrid," he said, brushing it off.

Astrid glanced down at his chest and smirked. "You know, soaked beer looks good on you."

Hiccup glanced down and noticed his shirt that presently smelled of, the most important moment of his life and he smelt of ale. Like, the one with the strongest stench. How is _that_ supposed to be romantic?_ Man, the Gods hate me, _Hiccup thought.

Despite his frustration for the gods, he blushed a full maroon shade. Any compliment was nice coming from her. "Uh, th-thanks, I guess."

Astrid smiled, with a little shrug. "Don't mention it." She smiled again and started to walk away.

Hiccup frowned to himself. _Get it together, Hiccup!_ "Astrid, wait!"

The blonde Viking looked back at him and folded her arms. "Yes?"

Hiccup chuckled nervously. "Uh... I need to say something..."

"Okay..." Hiccup picked up the uncertainty in her voice.

"You… well…I- uh," Hiccup traced his mind back to when he was practicing in his bedroom, where only the uslaless repile was listening. Damnit, he was so spot on with it! "Well... you... are... very important to me." He wished he was practicing with Toothless again; _he_ at least looked up at Hiccup with adoration.

Astrid smirked. "Well, duh. _I_ am second in command, aren't I?"

_Crap, this isn't going good..._ "Yes... but uh, more. More than-uh… that." He waved his hands nervously. A trait he was famous for exploiting when he was speaking in nervousty. "You're… uh… like… a dragon!"

"A dragon?" she asked.

Hiccup was not too sure, but Astrid sounded a little offended. _Damnit!_ He didn't want to say _that_! "No, I mean like how-uh, a dragon loves fish and uh-can't live without it-"

"So I'm now a _fish_?" Yep, she was insulted now.

"Well, I-" this was _definitely_ not how he planned this with Toothless merely an hour ago. If only he could talk to Astrid like his lizard best friend. "I mean like how a dragon is uh... devoted to their rider. Uh…Oh! And _I'm_ the dragon."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Hiccup, just spit it out."

"Okay, I-" _Well, he it goes. _Deep breath_. "_I... I love you, Astrid Hofferson."

Astrid froze.

Hiccup's mind started to blank out. Wh-why was she not saying anything? What was going through her mind? Was she not expecting Hiccup to say this? Cause, like, come on! They've been dating for a few months now.

Was the room spinning? It felt like it was.

"W-what?" she mustered out.

Hiccup didn't expect to explain. Like, Gods, he could only muster enough courage to say those words! Now he was going to sound like a blabbering idiot. Well, _more_ of a blabbering idiot than he already was. "Ye-yes... I love you, Astrid. I love your hair, your eyes, even when you punch me and are always violent with me and everyone else. Because I know it's your way of communicating. And I love every part of it."

Waiting for an answer... it was eternity for Hiccup. He watched as Astrid stared blankly back at him, with no sense of emotion hidden on her face. And he could usually detect the small hint of emotion Astrid desperately hid with years of practice. "Look, you don't have to say it back, but please say something-"

He was interrupted by Astrid's lips on his. Wait-_lips?_ He half-expected her fists to meet contact with him, because it was expected from Astrid, but her _lips_?

"Took you long enough."

Hiccup had no words. His face was frozen; more than Fishlegs when he was attacked by the Flightmare. Or when she first kissed him some four years ago, when they were awkward teenagers, and in front of the entire village.

"Hiccup, you look as though you saw Dagur."

_Yea... Wait, _Dagur_? No! _What did _Dagur_ have to do with this?

_Oh, right..._

Hiccup gulped." I... I'm fine."

Astrid giggled a higher tone than she usually laughed. While her laughs were sharp and heavy, for a woman, this laugh was light and soft. Strange coming out of Astrid's mouth (as it was very un-Astrid), but Hiccup actually loved it. He liked this... well... girly side of Astrid.

"You sure about that?" she asked.

Hiccup nodded nonchalantly. "Uh... h-how... I mean, you're okay with this?"

There was a low groan from Astrid. "For Thor's sake, we've been dating for _eight_ months." Hiccup nodded again in understanding. Those were some great eight months, he had to admit. "I was going to tell you first because I thought you would never have the guts to say it, but it'll sound stupid compared to how you worded it."

"I doubt it- wait, you do _too_?" Hiccup asked, in shock. He knew Astrid must have felt around the same lines as him, but he wasn't sure the _exact_ same lines.

His response received him a punch to the shoulder.

Ah, there it was: the awaited response. "Ah! Come on! Is it _always_ going to be like this?" he asked as he rubbed his arm to emphasize the apparent pain it was in.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Maybe, if you just take my compliment and get on with our day."

He folding his arms and grinned playfully. "Oh, because I tell you I love you means _you_ can't?" Hiccup asked.

"I told you I feel the same way!" Astrid insisted.

"But I don't recall you saying those three words..." Hiccup stated, grinning at the sight of Astrid glowing redder than her shirt.

"Just shut up."

"Why?" Hiccup tempted.

"You know why."

"Because you _love_ me?"

"Just stop."

"C'mon, just say it."

"Why?"

"Because you do."

"Shut up, Haddock."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Why?"

"Just leave it alone."

"Why?"

"_Fine_! I love you, okay?!" Astrid shouted.

Hiccup smirked with satisfaction. "There we go."

He received another punch, but it was not as aggressive. It was soft, coming from Astrid's usual bone-breaking blows. "You happy?" she asked.

"Of course, Milady," Hiccup whispered, with a seductive tone in his voice.

Astrid rolled her eyes once again before she kissed him.

The way their lips met, it was hard, with aggressive feeling from their owners. However, the way their lips moved after, they were dancing. Tasting each other and exploring each other as though it had been years since they met. Oh Gods, they never kissed liked this before!

"Hey, get a room!" Snotlout shouted causing some good-filled laughter from Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

Hiccup didn't respond to the teasing. He was too happy to even hear what was going on.

Toothless decided he wanted attention as well, so he knocked both Hiccup and Astrid off their feet. Before they hit the ground, they both expressed their annoyance with groans. This earned laughter from some of the adults as well.

"Yea, yea. Your my first girlfriend, Toothless," Hiccup grumbled. Toothless seemed pleased with this answer and he cover his rider in gooey saliva. "Toothless! That doesn't wash out!"

Astrid laughed as she lifted herself off Hiccup's legs and helped her boyfriend up. Pulling him in a hug, she whispered in his ear: "Happy Snoggletog, babe."

Hiccup smiled. He was celebrating the holidays with his girlfriend, the first girl whom ever showed him affection. Besides his mother, of course, but he hardly knew her. But he knew Astrid, and that was enough for him. And he told her he loved her! The best part was that she _loved_ him back!

In all seriousness, he was content with Astrid, his father Stoick, and his best friend Toothless here. He was happy with his small family. Celebrating Snoggletog with such a great family… what more could a boy ask for?

"Happy Snoggletog, Milady."

This was definitely one of the best Snoggletogs he ever had.

_End_.


End file.
